Home on the Range (2004 film)
| gross = $104 million }} Home on the Range is a 2004 American animated musical western Comedy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures on April 2, 2004, and was named after the popular country song "Home on the Range". The 45th feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics, it was the last traditionally animated Disney film until The Princess and the Frog was released in 2009. Set in the old west, the plot centers on a mismatched trio of dairy cows – brash, adventurous Maggie, prim, proper Mrs. Calloway and ditzy, happy-go-lucky Grace (voiced by Roseanne Barr, Judi Dench and Jennifer Tilly respectively) – who must capture an infamous cattle rustler, for his bounty, in order to save their idyllic farm from foreclosure. Plot Maggie is the only cow left on the Dixon Ranch after Alameda Slim (a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 in a single night) stole all the rest of Mr. Dixon's cattle. Dixon sells Maggie to Pearl, a kind and elderly woman that runs a small farm called Patch of Heaven. The local Sheriff arrives to tell Pearl that her bank is cracking down on debtors. Pearl has three days to pay the bank $750, or her farm will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Maggie convinces the other cows on the farm (Grace, a happy-go-lucky character, and Mrs. Calloway, who has had leadership gone to her head) to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair. While the cows are in town, a bounty hunter named Rico (who Buck, the Sheriff's horse, idolizes) drops a criminal off and collects the reward. Stating he needs a replacement horse to go after Alameda Slim while his own horse rests, he takes Buck. When Maggie find out that the reward for capturing Slim is of exactly $750, she convinces the other cows to try to capture him to save Patch of Heaven. That night, they hide among a large herd of steers, when Alameda Slim appears. Before any of them can do anything, Slim begins a yodeling song which sends all the cattle (except Grace, who is tone deaf) into a trance that causes them to dance madly and follow Slim anywhere. Grace is able to bring Maggie and Mrs. Calloway back to their senses just before Slim closes the path behind him with a rockslide to stop Rico and his men from chasing him. As Rico discusses with his men what his next move will be, Buck starts talking with Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway as old friends and miming actions. This causes Rico to believe Buck is frightened by cows, and sends Buck back to the Sheriff. Buck escapes, determined to capture Slim for himself to prove his worth. Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway are left behind, but they meet a peg-legged rabbit named Lucky Jack, who leads them to the Slim's hideout mine. At the mine, Slim reveals that he has been stealing all cattle from his former patrons. When his former patrons can't support their land anymore, he buys the land when it is auctioned off, under the guise of the respectable-looking Mr. O'Dell, using the very money he gets from selling the cattle he stole. After arriving to Slim's hideout, the cows capture Slim. They run off with Slim's accomplices and buyer in pursuit on a steam train. Rico arrives. When the chase stops, Rico is revealed to work for Slim. Slim dons his Yancy O'Dell costume and leaves the cows stranded in the middle of the desert with the train, while he goes to attend the auction. However, the cows arrive using the train to the farm and expose Slim. Slim is arrested, and Patch of Heaven is saved by the reward money. Cast *Roseanne Barr as Maggie. Chris Buck served as the supervising animator for Maggie. *Judi Dench as Mrs. Calloway. Duncan Marjoribanks served as the supervising animator for Mrs. Calloway. *Jennifer Tilly as Grace. Mark Henn served as the supervising animator for Grace. *Cuba Gooding Jr. as Buck. Michael Surrey served as the supervising animator for Buck. *Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim. Dale Baer served as the supervising animator for Slim. *Charles Dennis as Rico. Russ Edmonds served as the supervising animator for Rico. *Charles Haid as Lucky Jack. Shawn Keller served as the lead animator for Lucky Jack. *Carole Cook as Pearl. Bruce W. Smith served as the supervising animator for Pearl. *Joe Flaherty as Jeb the Goat. Sandro Cleuzo served as the supervising animator of Jeb. *Steve Buscemi as Wesley. Mark Henn served as the supervising animator for Wesley. *Richard Riehle as Sam the Sheriff. Sandro Cleuzo served as the supervising animator of the Sheriff. *Lance LeGault as Junior the Buffalo. Dale Baer served as the supervising animator for Junior. *G.W. Bailey as Rusty. Mark Henn served as the supervising animator for Rusty. *Patrick Warburton as Patrick *Estelle Harris as Audrey the Chicken *Sam J. Levine as the Willie Brothers. Russ Edmonds served as the supervising animator for the Willies. *Ann Richards as Annie Release Box office The film had a budget of about $110 million, making a U.S. box office gross of $50,026,353, and a worldwide gross of $76,482,461.Home on the Range - Box Office Data, Movie News, Cast Information - The Numbers Critical reception Rotten Tomatoes reported that 54% of critics gave positive reviews based on 125 reviews. The site's general consensus is: "Though Home on the Range is likeable and may keep young children diverted, it's one of Disney's more middling titles, with garish visuals and a dull plot". According to Metacritic, the film's average rating was 50%, based on 30 reviews.http://www.metacritic.com/movie/home-on-the-range Home video One of the last Disney films released on VHS, the movie was released for home video in that format and DVD on September 14, 2004. It was released on Blu-ray on July 3, 2012. Soundtrack Home on the Range: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Disney's 2004 animated feature Home on the Range. It contains music written by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater, and vocal songs performed by k.d. lang, Randy Quaid, Bonnie Raitt, Tim McGraw, and The Beu Sisters along with the film's score composed by Alan Menken. The album was released on March 30, 2004 by Walt Disney Records. # (You Ain't) Home On The Range - Chorus # Little Patch of Heaven - k.d. lang # Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo - Randy Quaid and Chorus # Will The Sun Ever Shine Again - Bonnie Raitt # (You Ain't) Home On The Range - Echo Mine Reprise - Chorus # Wherever The Trail May Lead - Tim McGraw # Anytime You Need A Friend - The Beu Sisters # Cows In Town/Saloon Song (Score) # On The Farm (Score) # Bad News (Score) # Storm And The Aftermath (Score) # Cows To The Rescue (Score) # Buck (Score) # My Farm Is Saved/Little Patch of Heaven(Reprise) (Score) # Anytime You Need a Friend - Alan Menken See also References External links * * * * *[http://www.ultimatedisney.com/homeontherange.html Home on the Range] at UltimateDisney.com * * * Category:2004 films Category:2004 animated films Category:American animated films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:English-language films Category:Films about cows Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Western (genre) comedy films Category:2000s American animated films